The Beautiful of Friendship and Love
by Takamina Ika
Summary: Di KHS ada murid baru! Ini pertanda buruk bagi Sakura. Murid baru itu sangat cantik, sampai-sampai membuat wajah Sasuke merah. Tapi, murid baru itu tidak menyukai Sasuke. Lalu siapa yang disukai murid baru itu? 'Cinta tidak bisa menghancurkan persahabatan' itulah janji mereka, apakah janji itu bisa bertahan lama?
1. New Student

**Warning:OC,OOC, dll**

**Chapter** **1: New Student  
**

KHS adalah sekolah yang paling elit, di mana hanya anak-anak yang pintar dan kaya yang bisa masuk ke KHS, tapi sekolah KHS juga menerima siswa yang mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di KHS. Fasilitasnya pun lengkap ada perpustakaan, ruang biologi, koperasi, gedung olahraga, dan lain-lain. Kelas-kelasnya pun sangat bagus, terdapat AC, bangku-bangku tersusun rapi, di setiap kelas juga terdapat rak buku untuk menyimpan buku-buku yang sedang dikumpulkan atau belum dinilai. Sebagian siswa-siswi di KHS menaiki mobil saat pergi ke sekolah, sebagian ada yang naik sepeda atau jalan kaki.

KHS sudah 5 kali memang olimpiade Matematika, 3 kali menang olimpiade sains, 6 kali menang dalam pertandingan basket, sepak bola, dan baseball. Di KHS juga banyak geng-geng perempuan, tetapi mereka tetap mau berteman dengan siapa saja. Karena tidak ada istilah geng-geng di antara pertemanan, itu hanya untuk sebagai tanda jika anggotanya sangat dekat, seperti keluarganya sendiri.

1 mobil pun datang di halaman sekolah KHS. Para siswi di KHS pun berteriak dengan histeris.

"AAAA SASUKE-KUUUN!" teriak para siswa perempuan dengan histeris yang berada di koridor sekolah.

"Hn" hanya itu jawaban Sasuke, dan langsung berjalan ke kelas. Beberapa menit kemudian datang 1 mobil lainnya di halaman sekolah,3 orang pun datang, anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut warna kuning jabrik itu pun keluar dan disusul oleh 2 anak laki-laki yang berambut nanas sambil menguap, dan satu anak laki-laki memiliki kulit putih pucat yang tersenyum tanpa ekspresi.

"Hei Shikamaru nanti di kelas jangan tidur!" Kata seseorang berambut kuning jabrik yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya anak laki-laki yang berambut nanas yang bernama Shikamaru itu dengan sangat malas.

"Nanti kita bercerita tentang film kartun kesukaanku" kata Naruto dengan bersemangat.

"haaah bercerita itu sangat merepotkan, lebih baik aku tidur saja" ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Kau itu hobi tidur ya?" tanya anak laki-laki yang berkulit putih pucat itu yang bernama Sai.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, karena tidur itu tidak ribet, hanya memejamkan mata lalu langsung tertidur" jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu ayo kita jalan!" kata Naruto sambil berbalik dan terus berjalan. Kedua temannya hanya diam dan mengikutinya saja. Saat tiga orang itu sampai di sekolah, teriakan para siswi-siswi di KHS semakin menjadi, semua orang yang berada di dekat sana langsung menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, termasuk Naruto, Sai, dan Shikamaru.

"NARUTO-KUUUN! SAI-KUUUN! SHIKAMARU-KUUUN! para siswi tersebut berteriak tidak jelas dan para siswi tersebut juga berebutan untuk menghampiri Naruto, Sai, dan Shikamaru. Naruto hanya bisa menghindar dari kerumunan itu, diikuti juga oleh Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Wah, bisa gawat nih!" tukas Naruto berbisik.

"Iya! Bagaimana kalau kita lari saja?" usul Sai.

"Ya, aku setuju. Bagaimana denganmu Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Yaaah mau bagaimana lagi? Gadis-gadis itu memang merepotkan" ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Baiklah, satu... dua... tiga... LARIII! teriak Naruto. Sai dan Shikamaru juga berlari mengikuti Naruto.

10 menit kemudian datang mobil lagi di halaman sekolah. Di dalamnya ada 3 orang, 2 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan. Perempuan itu berambut biru gelap dan panjang, memiliki mata lavender. Laki-laki yang satunya berambut panjang dan ujungnya diikat, memiliki mata lavender yang sama seperti perempuan tadi dan yang satunya laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik sambil tersenyum lebar.

"HALO KHS AKU DATAAANG!" teriak Kiba dengan sangat kencang.

"Hei kalau mau teriak-teriak jangan di sini!" geram Neji.

"Be...betul ja...jangan teriak-teriak di sini, inikan sekolah" kata Hinata dengan gugup.

"Karena saking semangatnya, aku lupa kalau ini adalah sekolah hehehe..." kata Kiba sambil nyengir. Ia sudah melupakan penolakan Hinata terhadap cintanya. Ia berusaha agar tetap kuat.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Neji kepada keduanya. Kiba dan Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan bersama memasuki sekolah.

Sama seperti kejadian yang dialami oleh Naruto, Sai, dan Shikamaru tadi. Teriakan para siswi-siwi tersebut semakin kencang.

"Hei-hei sini ada Kiba-kun dan Neji-kun" salah satu siswi berbisik.

"AAAA... KIBA-KUN! AAAA... NEJI-KUUUN!" siswi-siswi pun berteriak kembali. Bagi mereka, tidak ada hari tanpa teriakan untuk 6 siswa tampan tadi.

"Hei... hei... hei... kalian tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku sudah tau kalau kalian akan menyambutku. Terima kasih ya!" kata Kiba sambil tersenyum lebar, senyuman yang dapat membuat para siswi tersebut pingsan.

"Hn. Ya sudah ayo kita ke kelas! kita tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi para siswi ini" kata Neji dangan nada dingin seperti biasanya.

"Ayo! sampai jumpa ya!" Kiba memberikan senyumnya yang terakhir sebelum ia menysul Neji dan Hinata.

"KYAAAA! KAWAI!" para siswi merasa senang.

Setelah itu datang 3 gadis cantik yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolah. Gadis yang pertama itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda, memiliki mata emerald, dan jidatnya agak lebar, gadis yang kedua itu rambutnya dicepol dua, memilki mata hazel dan wajahnya sangat manis jika tersenyum, dan gadis yang ketiga itu rambutnya diikat ponytail, memiliki mata aquamarine, dan mata kanannya tertutup oleh poninya.

"Apakah hari ini ada PR?" tanya Tenten.

"Sepertinya tidak ada, aku sudah memeriksanya kemarin" ujar Sakura.

"Eh ayo masuk nanti terlambat" kata Ino setengah berteriak, yang ternyata telah mendahului Tenten dan Sakura.

"Ayo!" sahut keduanya.

* * *

Keadaan di kelas sama saja, tidak ada yang berubah. Kelas yang gaduh akan suara murid-murid yang cukup keras. Terlihat banyak anak-anak yang tertawa, bercerita, dan lain-lain. Naruto dan Kiba sedang bercerita tentang film kartun, Neji sedang membaca buku, Hinata memandangi Naruto dengan wajahnya yang merah, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara sedang membicarakan keluarganya, Sai sedang menggambar dan Sasuke sedang dikerubuti para gadis-gadis.

Lalu Sakura, Ino, Tenten masuk dan mengucapkan salam.

"Ohayou!" sapa tiga gadis itu.

"OHAYOU!" anak-anak di kelas itu pun membalas, kecuali Shikamaru yang sedang tidur.

Mereka bertiga pun duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing. Sakura di sebelahnya Sasuke, Ino di sebelahnya Sai, dan Tenten disebelahnya Neji.

"Eh,kudengar di kelas kita ada anak baru loh!" ujar salah satu murid di kelas itu.

"Eh, siapa namanya? cantik tidak?" tanya murid yang lain.

"Kalau namanya sih aku tidak tau, tapi katanya dia sangat cantik" kedua siswi itu pun mulai bergosip.

"Waaah awas saja ya kalau dia merebut Sasuke-kun dariku, aku akan beri pelajaran" ujar siswi yang lain"

"Betul juga ya! gimana kalau Sasuke menyukainya?" tanya salah satu siswi.

"Ya kita harus mencegahnya lah! kita harus lebih cantik dari pada dia, kalau perlu kita operasi plastik saja" tukas siswi yang lain. Mereka pun melanjutkan gosip nya.

Bel masuk berbunyi, lalu datanglah guru berambut putih dan memakai masker dia adalah Kakashi sensei, dia sangat jago tapi jago terlambat, sampai-sampai dia mendapat gelar 'Pendekar Terlambat'. Kakashi sensei selalu datang 1 jam atau 30 menit setelah bel masuk berbunyi.

Sungguh guru yang sangat fantastis. Jika siswa-siswi membuat kegaduhan, Kakashi sensei tidak menegurnya tetapi malah membaca buku yang selalu dibawanya. Kegiatan sehari-harinya adalah membaca buku favoritnya yaitu, Icha Icha Paradise yang mesumnya tingkat dewa.

Siswa-siswi di kelas X-B itu sempat merasa curiga dengan isi buku itu. Ada yang memperkirakan jika isi buku itu adalah cerita humor, ada yang memperkirakan jika buku itu adalah cerita romantis, dan ada juga yang meperkirakan isi buku itu adalah cerita mesum. Betul! perkiraan yang ketiga itu tepat sekali.

Itulah mengapa Kakashi sensei disukai murid-muridnya, karena dia tidak cerewet dan keterlambatannya itu. Jika Kakashi sensei terlambat, maka siswa-siswi pun mendapatkan waktu yang lama untuk bersantai, mengerjakan PR, dan bagi murid-murid yang bangunnya kesiangan tidak perlu khawatir jika terlambat 25 menit, karena Kakashi sensei datangnya lebih lama dari pada murid-murid yang terlambat.

"Ohayou!'' Kakashi sensei mengucapkan salam.

"Ohayou!" murid-murid pun membalas.

"Oh ya, sensei tumben sekali tidak terlambat masuk ke kelas, biasanya terlambat" ujar salah satu murid laki-laki.

"Itu karena hari ini ada murid baru di kelas kita, makanya sensei harus datang tepat waktu" kata Kakashi sensei.

Lalu Kakashi sensei menyuruh seseorang untuk masuk. Dan saat orang itu masuk, para murid laki-laki terpana melihatnya terutama Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah merah. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu langsung kecewa.

_'Kenapa Sasuke-kun wajahnya merah? biasanya saat melihat gadis-gadis yang cantik termasuk aku, dia hanya diam saja. Tapi kenapa kali ini dia berbeda? apa dia menyukai gadis itu?' gumam Sakura dalam hati._ Sakura pun mencoba untuk membuang pikiran yang tidak baik itu.

_'Sakura, jangan berpikiran yang tidak_ baik!' Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Sasuke tidak menyadari apa yang tadi Sakura lakukan, dia terus memandangi gadis itu

"Nah, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu" Kakashi menyuruh gadis itu.

"Eh? na...namaku Kirina Shion panggil saja Shion, aku berasal dari kota Kirigakure, aku murid baru di sini mohon bantuannya" Shion pun membungkukkan badannya.

Mata Shion pun melihat sekeliling kelas, terlihat banyak murid laki-laki yang wajahnya memerah kecuali yang berambut panjang dan ujung rambutnya diikat dan yang sedang tertidur, sedangkan yang perempuan melihatnya dengan tatapan aura membunuh, ada yang biasa saja, dan ada yang menunjukkan mimik rasa kecewa. Shion pun menelan ludah saat melihat segerombol siswi melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam dan sebagian sedang membicarakannya.

"Baiklah, kau akan duduk di sebelah Inuzuka Kiba" Kakashi pun menyuruh Shion sambil menunjuk bangku kosong paling pojok sendiri yang hanya ditempati oleh satu siswa laki-laki. Semua mata siswa-siswi di kelas tertuju kepada Kiba. Sebagian siswa laki-laki menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis, sedangkan yang siswa perempuan hanya menoleh sebentar lalu menghadap ke depan kembali. Kiba merasa ngeri melihat wajah mereka, takut bila nanti dia akan dipukuli oleh segerombolan siswa laki-laki.

'Aduuuh! nanti kalau mereka marah aku bisa jadi dipukuli nih' gumam Kiba dalam hati. Dia sangat was-was bila kekhawatirannya akan terjadi nanti atau pun besok. Bukannya Kiba tidak berani melawan mereka, tapi Kiba sedang tidak selera untuk berkelahi.

Setelah itu Shion pun berjalan menuju satu bangku yang kosong itu. Saat Shion melihat Kiba, hatinya berdebar-debar dengan sangat kencang. Dia merasakan ada yang aneh pada dirinya.

'Kenapa dadaku berdebar-debar?' tanya Shion dalam hati. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya di depan seorang Inuzuka Kiba. Shion pun duduk di bangku itu, Shion tidak berani menatap Kiba. Kiba hanya memandanginya dengan penasaran.

"Hai, perkenalkan namaku Inuzuka Kiba panggil saja Kiba" Kiba pun mulai memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Shion mulai menoleh ke arah Kiba secara perlahan, takut jika Kiba melihat wajahnya yang merah.

"Hai juga, na...namaku Kirina Shion panggil saja Shion" Shion membalas uluran tangan Kiba, saat menyentuh tangan Kiba dia merasa dadanya berdebar-debar. Hangat, dan nyaman membuat Shion tenang, aman, damai itulah yang dirasakn Shion saat membalas uluran Kiba.

"Aku sudah tau kok! tadi kan kamu memperkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas" ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum, membuat Shion hampir mau pingsan.

'Shion, Shion, Shion jangan gugup di depan orang' Shion merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, kamu kenapa? wajahmu kok merah? kamu sakit ya?" tanya Kiba khawatir.

"Oh ti...tidak, aku tidak sa...sakit" jawab Shion dengan gugup.

"Terus, kenapa wajahmu merah?' tanya Kiba lagi.

"Eh, mu...mungkin hawanya panas" jawab Shion asal. Ia sudah kehabisan ide.

"Loh di kelas inikan ada AC-nya, kok malah panas sih?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"eh?" Shion bingung harus ngomong apalagi.

"Ya sudahlah tidak usah dibahas lagi" Kiba pun mengeluarkan bukunya dan mulai mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi sensei. Kiba dan Shion pun mulai hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing, tidak ada yang tau apa yang yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kiba dan Shion, hanya diri mereka sendiri yang mengetahuinya.

* * *

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, siswa-siswi di kelas X-B membereskan buku-bukunya dan langsung keluar kelas, Kakashi sensei sudah keluar beberapa menit yang lalu. Shion pun juga begitu dia membereskan buku-bukunya, lalu 5 gadis menghampirinya.

"Hai, kamu ke kantin sama kita ya" ucap Sakura kepada Shion.

"Oh, a...ayo aku juga mau ke kantin" ujar Shion terbata-bata, karena dia belum kenal dengan kelima gadis itu.

"Oh,ya namaku Haruno Sakura panggil saja Sakura" Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Shion.

"Nah, yang rambutnya di cepol itu namanya Liu Tenten panggil saja Tenten dia berasal dari China, yang rambutnya biru gelap dan bermata lavender itu namanya Hyuuga Hinata panggil Hinata saja, yang rambutnya diikat ponytail itu Yamanaka Ino panggil saja Ino, dan yang rambutnya di kuncir empat itu namanya Sabaku no Temari panggil saja Temari dia berasal dari kota Sunagakure" Sakura memperkenalkan teman-temannya dengan panjang lebar.

"Nah, ayo kita ke kantin" ajak Sakura. Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari kelas itu.

Mereka berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Sasuke an teman-temannya juga mau ke kantin, mengikuti Sakura dan teman-temannya dari belakang.

"Shion, nanti kamu ikut aku keliling-keliling sekolah ya" ujar gadis berkuncir empat, Temari.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Shion penasaran.

"Setiap ada murid baru itu harus diajak berkeliling-keliling sekolah supaya tidak tersesat, karena sekolah ini sangat besar" jelas Temari

"Oooooh" Shion hanya ber-oh ria, tanda mengerti.

Mereka ber-enam pun sampai di kantin. Mereka langsung duduk di kursi yang kosong.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya ibu kantin.

"Saya pesan 1 salad dan minumnya milkshake coklat" kata Sakura kepada ibu kantin.

"Saya 1 spaghetti dan minumnya jus jeruk" kata Tenten.

"Aku 1 cheese cake dan minumnya air putih saja" kata Ino.

"Kalau saya, emmmm 1 paket sushi dan minumnya teh hangat" kata Temari.

"Sa...saya pesan 1 beefsteak dan mi...minumnya susu coklat panas" kata Hinata

"Saya pesan 1 chicken teriyaki dan minumnya jus apel" kata Shion

"baiklah, mohon ditunggu sebentar pesanan akan datang" ujar ibu kantin. Selama menunggu, mereka ber-enam pun mulai mengobrol.

"Eh, Shion kamu tau Uchiha Sasuke itu kan?" tanya Ino yang membuka pembicaraan. Mendengar nama Sasuke, Sakura pun hanyut dalam perbincangan mereka.

"Oh, Uchiha Sasuke yang bermata onyx dan berambut emo yang suka dikerubuti sama siswi-siswi di sini itukan? Dia sangat populer di KHS" jawab Shion.

"Ya, betul" jawab Ino singkat.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Shion bingung.

"Sasuke itukan tampan dan kau itu cantik, bagaimana kalau kalian berpacaran saja?" tanya Ino tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Sakura yang sekarang sudah hancur. Sakura pun menunduk dan hampir mau mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ah, kamu itu bisa saja Ino, mana mungkin aku dan Sasuke berpacaran? lagipula kami belum menyapa satu sama lain. Aku kan baru saja sekolah di sini. Kenapa kamu bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" ujar Shion sambil terkekeh.

"Meskipun kalian belum saling menyapa, tapi menurutku kalian itu cocok kok! Lihat saja, tadi waktu kamu masuk ke kelas, wajah Sasuke merah lhooo" ujar Ino.

Sakura seperti ditusuk seribu pedang, dia tidak tahan dengan perkataan Ino yang menyebutkan bahwa Sasuke dan Shion itu sangat cocok. Kan Shion baru sekolah di sini, kenapa Ino bisa mendapat pikiran seperti itu? Ya, Sakura tau Shion itu sangat cantik mengalahkan kecantikannya, jika sekali melihat Shion maka langsung menyukainya. Tapi apakah harus seperti ini? Sakura sudah tidak tahan dengan percakapan di antara Ino dan Shion, sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain hanya diam saja.

Tidak, dia tidak bisa pergi dari kantin, ia tidak mau membuat sahabat-sahabatnya khawatir.' Aku harus menjadi gadis yang kuat' itulah ambisinya sejak ia berumur 7 tahun, dia tidak mau merepotkan orang tuanya dan orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

"Pesanan kalian sudah datang" suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Terima kasih bu!" Ino berterimakasih.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu ya" ibu kantin langsung pergi.

Mereka pun menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing. Hening menyelimuti mereka, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, dan Shion fokus terhadap makanan mereka, sedangkan Sakura terus memikirkan tentang Sasuke dan Shion.

_'Jika memang Sasuke dan Shion itu cocok, aku akan merelakannya, ini demi persahabatan'_ gumam Sakura.

15 menit kemudian mereka sudah selesai makan, mereka langsung berjalan menuju ke kelas kecuali Temari dan Shion yang akan berkeliling-keliling sekolah.

Saat Temari dan Shion berkeliling...

"Temari-san, apa siswa yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba itu pernah berpacaran?" tanya Shion dengan hati-hati, jika dia salah satu kata saja bisa fatal akibatnya.

"Aku rasa sih dia belum pernah berpacaran, tapi dengar-dengar sih dia menyukai Hinata. Dia sudah berkali-kali menolak pernyataan cinta siswi-siwsi di KHS, dia sangat populer di KHS karena wajahnya yang tampan itu" jawab Temari dengan santai. Temari sebenarnya agak curiga dengan pertanyaan Shion tadi.

"Oooh, apakah Kiba juga sudah menyatakan cintanya kepada Hinata?" tanya Shion lagi.

"Eh? kau ini kenapa menanyakan Kiba terus? kau ini menyukai Kiba ya?" Temari menggoda Shion yang sudah merah wajahnya karena pertanyaan Temari tadi.

"E...eh ti...tidak kok! aku tidak menyukai Ki...Kiba" jawab Shion ketus tapi dia masih tetap malu.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi kok, tapi kalau kamu memang suka dengan Kiba, aku akan siap membantumu kapan saja" Temari berujar sambil tersenyum. Shion hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo kita berkeliling lagi!" Temari langsung menggandeng tangan Shion dan mulai mempercepat langkahnya.

Setelah berkeliling mereka berdua kembali memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran Sejarah yang gurunya adalah Kurenai sensei.

"Ohayou!" salam Kurenai sensei.

"Ohayou!" balas semua murid.

"Baiklah, keluarkan buku sejarah dan buka halaman 125" perintah Kurenai sensei.

Siswa-siswi pun membuka bukunya masing-masing

* * *

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Siswa-siswi pun membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Anak-anak, jangan lupa belajar minggu depan kalian akan ulangan Sejarah" kata Kurenai sensei sambil membawa buku-bukunya.

"Baik sensei!" siswa-siswi pun menjawab serempak.

"Ya sudah saya tinggal dulu" Kurenai sensei pun melesat pergi keluar kelas.

Siswa-siswi pun mulai keluar kelas dan berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

Shion yang sudah berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah ternyata sedang melamun dan memikirkan perkataan Temari tadi

_'Apa aku mulai menyukai Kiba?'_ tanya Shion dalam hati.

_'Tapi kan Kiba menyukai Hinata, mungkin dia tidak akan menerima pernyataan cintaku_' gumam Shion dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih. Ia baru merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama, apakah harus sesakit ini? Jika orang yang disukai menyukai perempuan lain?

Tanpa dia sadari seseorang mengamatinya dari balik pohon yang letaknya agak dekat dengan tempat Shion berjalan sekarang. Orang itu lalu mengikuti Shion sampai rumahnya.

Setelah sampai di depan rumahnya Shion langsung membuka pagar rumah lalu masuk dan menutupnya kembali lalu langsung berjalan menuju rumahnya yang besar. Orang itupun berbalik dan langsung berjalan dengan tersenyum.

Siapakah orang itu? dan kenapa dia mengikuti Shion? tunggu jawabannya di chapter berikutnya yaaa!

To Be Countinue

**Akhirnya selesai mengerjakan fanfic ini! karena membutuhkan kerja keras**

**untuk mengerjakannya. Karena aku baru disini...dan juga aku belum pernah  
**

**menulis cerita sih sebelumnya.**

**Maaf jika ceritanya hancur lebur...**

**jangan lupa REVIEW yaaa!**


	2. Broken Heart?

Halo! kembali lagi bersama saya!

Semoga teman-teman suka dengan ceritanya ya!

**Warning:OC,OOC, dll**

**Chapter 2: Broken Heart?  
**

Saat di perjalanan, Kiba senyum-senyum sendiri. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan nya, yang jelas dia senyum-senyum sendiri sambil bersiul-siul.

_'Akhirnya aku berhasil!' _Kiba bergumam. Ia sengaja tidak pulang menaiki mobil bersama Naruto dan Sai agar dia bisa mengikuti Shion sampai ke rumahnya, dia ingin mencari di mana rumah Shion. Akhirnya dia menemukannya setelah mengikuti Shion.

_'Kalau ada waktu, aku ke rumahnya saja. Mungkin aku dan dia bisa lebih dekat'_ Kiba kembali senyum-senyum sendiri, seperti senyum penuh kemenangan.

_'Baiklah, mulai sekarang bersikap lebih baik di hadapan Shion. Jangan bersikap seperti orang bodoh!' _gumam Kiba dalam hati sambil mengepalkan tangannya, lalu kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celananya dan mulai bersiul kembali.

Saat di perjalanan, Kiba bertemu dengan Hinata, orang yang pernah disukainya dulu. Sejak usia 6 tahun Kiba dan Hinata sudah bersahabat, jika Hinata merasa kesusahan, sedih, senang, Kiba selalu ada untuk menemaninya begitu pun sebalikanya. Mereka saling mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain, sampai pada akhirnya tumbuh perasaan suka Kiba terhadap Hinata. Hinata tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Kiba terhadapnya.

Ia mengetahuinya setelah Kiba menyatakan cintanya. Dirinya begitu bingung, ia harus memilih antara Naruto dan Kiba. Jika ia tetap mempertahankan cintanya kepada Naruto, meski pun Naruto tidak pernah mengetahuinya , ia telah menyakiti perasaan Kiba. Dan jika ia menerima cintanya Kiba, ia akan melupakan orang yang disukainya. Hinata sangat bingung.

Ia teringat dengan peristiwa itu, di mana cintanya di tolak oleh Hinata.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Tiba-tiba Kiba mengajaknya ke sebuah taman dan langsung menyatakan cintanya. Ia harus berpikir sejenak, tetapi ia harus memilih salah satu. Maka, ia belum memberikan jawaban kepada Kiba. Kiba pun menyetujuinya, 1 minggu kemudian Hinata sudah siap untuk memberikan jawabannya. Dan jawabannya adalah "Maaf aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu, aku sudah menyukai seseorang" itulah jawaban Hinata. Kiba pun terkejut, Hinata tidak pernah bercerita tentang orang yang disukainya kepadanya. Apakah Hinata menyembunyikannya?_

_Perasaan Kiba sudah hancur, sudah menjadi puing-puing. Sakit rasanya, dan ia hanya menjawab "baiklah jika itu jawabanmu, aku tidak bisa memaksamu. Bahagialah dengan orang yang telah kau sukai. Lalu siapa orang yang kau sukai?" Kiba bertanya kepada Hinata. Hinata takut jika ia memberi tau bahwa orang yang disukainya adalah Naruto, nanti akan membuat permusuhan diantara mereka._

_ Hinata pun menjawab "Naruto, dialah orang yang kusukai. Tapi aku mohon jangan memusuhinya karena dia tidak tau apa-apa" Hinata memohon kepada Kiba dengan sungguh-sungguh._

_"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memusuhinya kok!" Kiba tersenyum walau dipaksakan. Hinata bisa merasakannya. Kiba pun meninggalkan Hinata yang hampir menangis sendirian. Kiba pulang dengan perasaan yang sangat kecewa, air matanya pun berlinang. Di perjalanan pulang, ia tidak fokus terhadap perjalananya, ia terus melamun._

_ Ia tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang mencaci maki atau memarahinya karena sudah menabrak banyak orang. Sebenarnya dia sudah tau resikonya bila cintanya ditolak, tapi ini sangat sakit, ia berpikiran mau bunuh diri, tapi pikiran itu ditepisnya. Dia tidak akan melupakan semua kenangannya dengan Hinata, karen Hinata adalah sahabatnya.  
_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Kiba tetap menatap lurus ke depan, ia tidak menoleh ke arah Hinata. Dia pura-pura tidak melihatnya, dia patah hati setelah pernyataan cintanya ditolak oleh Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari hal itu langsung menunduk, ia tidak mau menatap orang yang telah disakitinya. Setelah beberapa minggu Hinata menolak cinta Kiba, Hinata menyatakan cintanya pada Narutoia berpacaran dengan Naruto, orang yang disukainya sejak kecil, ia bersenang-senang dengan Naruto tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Kiba.

Sungguh manusia yang sangat kejam, bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang lain. Bukan Hinata yang biasanya. Setelah menyadari penderitaan Kiba, Hinata mau meminta maaf kepada Kiba, tapi Kiba selalu menghindari Hinata. Kiba sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit ini. Sebenarnya banyak sekali yang menyukainya, sampai -sampai banyak sekali gadis yang mau antri demi menjadi kekasihnya. Dan ia juga sudah menolak pernyataan cinta para gadis-gadis di KHS. Di hatinya hanya ada Hinata seorang, tidak ada yang lain. Tapi semuanya hancur karena Hinata menolaknya, ia tetap harus bersabar.

"Kiba-kun, aku minta maaf karena aku menolakmu!" tiba-tiba Hinata berbicara dengannya dan menghampirinya. Kiba berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah Hinata

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku sudah tau resikonya" kata Kiba sambil menyentuh pundak Hinata.

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Semoga kamu bahagia dengan Naruto ya!" Kiba tersenyum. Hinata kaget, apakah Kiba sudah tau? Ya, Hinata dan Naruto sudah berpacaran sejak 1 minggu yang lalu. 1 minggu kemudian setelah Hinata menolak Kiba, Hinata menyatakan perasaanya kepada Naruto, dan Naruto menerimanya. Naruto bilang kalau dia juga suka dengan Hinata.

Hinata seperti terbang ke langit ke-7. Dia sangata bahagia. Ia menganggap bahwa dirinya yang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Tapi setelah mengingat Kiba, Hinata menjadi sedikit lesu. Dia belum sempat minta maaf kepada Kiba. Hinata berniat untuk meminta maaf kepada Kiba. Dia harus minta maaf sebelum terlambat.

"Eh? kamu sudah tau?" Hinata bertanya kepada Kiba

"Iya, kau pikir aku belum tau? siswa-siswi di KHS membicarakan hubungan kalian." kata Kiba sambil tersenyum. Kiba pun melepaskan pegangannya di pundak Hinata.

"Eh?" wajah Hinata memerah. Tak disangka, kalau hubungannya dengan Naruto akan menjadi berita tersedap seminggu yang lalu.

"Sudahlah Hinata, tidak usah malu. Guru-guru pun juga sudah mengetahuinya" Kiba hampir tertawa saat melihat pipi hinata yang merah. Lucu. Guru-guru juga sudah tau? sangat buruk. Bagaimana kalau keluarganya sampai mendengar berita ini? bisa malu dirinya, dan bagaimana kalau nanti nilai-nilai sekolahnya jelek? Ia bisa dimarahi oleh ayah dan ibunya.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya! Ibuku pasti sudah menyiapkan makan siang" pamit Kiba.

"Hati-hati ya!" Hinata tersenyum kepada Kiba, Kiba pun membalasnya.

"Jaa-ne" Kiba pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata melihat punggung Kiba yang terus menjauh hampir tak terlihat akhirnya ia pun pulang. Ia sangat senang karena ia dan Kiba bisa berbaikkan lagi.

* * *

Sakura sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Hari ini ia akan pulang terlambat, arlojinya menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, padahal Sakura pulang sekolah pukul 12 siang. Karena tadi ia ke taman bersama Hinata dulu sebelum pulang, ia ingin menenangkan diri dan mencurahkan semua isi hatinya kepada Hinata.

Sakura masih teringat dengan ucapan Ino tadi. Sasuke tampan dan Shion cantik, memang cocok. Tapi dirinya tidak bisa menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Sasuke dan Shion berpacaran, itu akan membuat hatinya sakit.

_'Apa besok aku tanyakan saja ya?' _Sakura berniat bertanya kepada Sasuke, siapa gadis yang disukai Sasuke. Tapi Sakura terlalu takut untuk menanyakannya, mengingat Sasuke sangat irit berbicara dan juga dingin, ia jadi takut.

_'Ah, tidak usah lah. Nanti dia bisa marah' S_akura bergumam dengan raut wajah putus asa. Tapi, dia ingin mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Apakah Sasuke menyukai Shion begitu pula sebaliknya? ia sangat penasaran dengan perasaan keduanya. Jika memang benar kalau Sasuke menyukai Shion, hancur sudah semuanya, hatinya sangat sakit.

Akhirnya Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa cepat sampai rumah. Sakura sudah sampai di rumahnya yang cukup besar, ia pun masuk ke rumah tanpa mengucapkan salam, melepas sepatunya dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya, ibunya yang mengetahui keanehan dari sikap Sakura pun bingung, tapi ibunya tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusan Sakura, ia yakin bahwa putrinya sudah dewasa dan bisa menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri.

Sakura langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih, Sakura bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang, ketiga sahabatnya(Ino, Tenten, Temari) mendukung Shion untuk menjadi kekasihnya Sasuke tanpa memahami perasaan Sakura, hanya Hinata yang bisa memahaminya.

Jika Sakura yang menjadi kekasih Sasuke, apa rekasi ketiga sahabatnya itu? apakah senang, sedih, atau kecewa? Ia takut jika dirinya mengecewakan teman-temannya. Hinata adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil, jadi Hinata tau mana Sakura yang senang dan mana Sakura yang sedih. Hinata sangat baik terhadap Sakura, jika Sakura mengalami kesusahan, pasti Hinata akan membantunya.

Dirinya berharap semoga Sasuke bisa menjadi miliknya walau hanya di dalam mimpi, ia tidak boleh berharap terlalu jauh, takut jika ambisinya tidak akan tercapai dan dia menjadi stres.

_'Jika memang benar Sasuke dan Shion saling menyukai, apakah aku harus membenci Shion?' tanya Sakura dalam hati._

_'Ah! Jangan! Karena Shion adalah sahabatku, aku tidak mau menghancurkan pesahabatan. Lebih baik, aku merelakan orang yang kusukai demi sahabatku' kata Sakura dalam hati._

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan beberapa menit kemudia dia tertidur.

Sakura bermimpi bertemu dengan Sasuke, dan inilah mimpi Sakura:

* * *

**Sakura's Dream**

_Sakura sekarang berada di tempat yang sangat indah, sekarang dia memakai gaun berwarna putih. Ya, di sana terdapat kursi-kursi panjang, bunga-bunga yang indah, satu air terjun, dan banyak sekali kupu-kupu yang beterbangan. Sakura bingung, padahal tadi dia sedang tidur. Kenapa bisa langsung ke tempat ini? Sakura pun berkeliling di tempat itu sambil menari dan menyanyi._

_Setelah puas berkeliling, Sakura istirahat sebentar, dia duduk di salah satu kursi panjang itu. Seseorang pun memegang pundaknya, lantas Sakura pun menoleh ke arah orang itu, dan orang itu adalah Sasuke, dia memakai baju dan jas berwarna putih sama seperti warna gaunnya,dan ia terlihat tampan, pipi sakura pun memerah. Sasuke pun duduk di sebelah Sakura._

_"Kenapa kau di sini?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Sakura dengan santai._

_"Aku juga tidak tau, seingatku tadi aku sedang tidur dan tiba-tiba aku langsung ada di sini" ujarnya._

_"tempat ini sangat indah" lanjutnya._

_"Ya, tempat ini memang sangat indah" ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit yang biru._

_"Kenapa kau juga bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sakura bingung._

_"Sama sepertimu, kita ada di alam mimpi" jawab Sasuke.  
_

_"Eh, jadi kau sedang tidur dan tiba-tiba langsung ada di tempat ini?" tanya Sakura tak percaya, ia tidak menyangka jika kejadian yang sekarang ia alami sama dengan kejadian Sasuke. Dia sangat senang, karena dia juga memiliki persamaan dengan Sasuke, meskipun itu bukan dari hobi, makanan&minuman favorit, dll. Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya walau tipis, tapi senyumnya itu masih bisa dilihat oleh Sasuke.  
_

_"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Sasuke penasaran._

_"Eh? ti...tidak apa-apa" jawab Sakura gugup._

_Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia terus menatap langit. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa menit. Hanya ada suara air terjun yang terdengar._

_"Kau pernah mencintai seseorang?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba._

_Sakura pun kaget yang mendengarnya. Ia harus menjawab apa? ia menyukai Sasuke, apakah dia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Sakura hanya menyukai Sasuke, bukan mencintainya. Tapi, apakah perasaan suka itu akan menjadi perasaan cinta? hanya Sakura yang tau._

_"Aku me...menyukai seseorang, bukan me...mencintainya" Sakura menjawab dengan terbata-bata, wajahnya memerah._

_"Siapa orang yang kau sukai?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan serius._

_"Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, ini adalah rahasia" Sakura menunduk._

_Raut wajah Sasuke menjadi sedih_

_"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak memberitahu, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah" Kata Sasuke._

_Sasuke terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri._

_"Perasaan suka akan menjadi perasaan cinta, dan perasaan cinta akan tumbuh perasaan sayang" Sasuke berkata secara tiba-tiba. Sakura terkejut.  
_

_" Ma...maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung._

_"Ya, jika kau menyukai seseorang berarti kau hanya menyukai ketampanannya, kepintarannya, atau kekayaannya. Rasa suka itu akan menjadi rasa cinta, jika kau mencintai seseorang berarti kau mencintainya dari dalam hati, tulus, tanpa paksaan, dan juga bukan dari fisik. Rasa cinta itu akan tumbuh menjadi sayang, jika kau menyayangi seseorang berarti kau tidak mau kehilangan dirinya, kau akan tetap terus menjaganya meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri. Dan, kau mencintai dan menyayangi dirinya" jawab Sasuke panjang lebar.  
_

_" O-oh begitu ya" ujar Sakura pelan. Ia menunduk._

_"Nah! kau kan menyukai seseorang, belajarlah untuk mencintainya, dan lama-kelamaan cinta itu akan tumbuh rasa sayang" Sasuke memberi saran.  
_

_"Aku juga belum tau, apakah aku menyukainya atau mencintainya. Sepertinya aku hanya menyukainya bukan mencintainya" kata Sakura._

_"Terserah dirimu. Aku tidak bisa ikut campur dengan masalah percintaanmu" kata Sasuke sambil berdiri._

_"Sebaiknya kau mencintai dan menyayanginya, bukan menyukainya" lanjutnya._

_"E-eh, Sasuke-kun mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura bingung. Ia pun juga beridiri._

_"Aku mau kembali ke dunia nyata, aku akan bangun dari tidurku" jawab Sasuke._

_"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu" Sakura menunduk._

_"Ya sudah, sampai jumpa" Sasuke pun membelakangi Sakura dan berjalan lurus ke arah air terjun. Lama-kelamaan Sasuke hilang dari pandangan Sakura. Sakura pun duduk sebentar sambil melihat ke sekeliling taman itu._

_Ia pun juga berjalan ke arah air terjun dan lama-kelamaan ia menghilang dan ke dunia nyata._

**End of Sakura's dream**

* * *

**Pukul 15.00 pm**

"Sakura! Ada temanmu! Nanti kalau sudah selesai, kamu makan dulu ya! tadi kamu belum makan" panggil ibunya sambil mengetuk membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Baiklah!" sahut Sakura. Lalu mengambil sisirnya, lalu Sakura menuju kamar mandinya, ia membasuh wajahnya, setelah itu ia menyisir rambutnya sambil berpikir berpikir,_'Siapa yang datang sekarang__?'_pikirnya.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi, dan menuju meja rias, dia meletakkan sisir tersebut pada tempatnya kembali, ia menatap pantulan dirinya. Cantik. Kurang apa dirinya? Cantik, pintar, kaya raya. Apa yang tidak sempurna dari diri Sakura? Semua laki-laki akan tertarik kepadanya, kecuali Sasuke. Apa kekurangan Sakura sehingga Sasuke tidak tertarik kepada Sakura? Lalu dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan membukanya, berjalan keluar menuju ruang tamu berdebar-debar, ada perasaan campur aduk di senang dan bingung, entah mengapa perasaan itu menggentayanginya setiap langkah dia berjalan.

Setelah sampai didepan dinding pembatas ruang tengah dan ruang tamu,kakinya bergetar dan hatinya berbekal tekad,dia melangkahkan ruang tamu, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pucat pasi, tapi dingin mengguyur wajahnya,perasaan tadi masih menggentayanginya. Orang yang disukainya datang, orang yang membuatnya sakit hati karena dia menyukai orang lain.

"Sore, Sakura,"salamnya.

"Sasuke-kun...bagaimana bisa?" balas serasa akan melompat sampai tenggorokannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan padamu,".

"Pentingkah? Seberapa penting?".

"Tidak seberapa penting yang diperkirakan, tapi penting,".

"Apa itu?".

"Sebenarnya..." Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia bingung harus berkata apa? Sasuke juga tidak tau kenapa dirinya ke rumah Sakura? Lagipula dia juga tidak ada kepentingan dengan Sakura

"Sebenarnya apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

* * *

**TBC**

**Vergil: Hancurrrrrr...**

**Nero: Berantakan kayak kapal pecah**

**Vergil: Selama ini barang-barang elektronik dirumahku nggak bisa dibuat buka Fanfiction,makanya jadi pendek begini**

**Nero: Ini aja ngerjain di sekolah,tak ada waktu yang cukup...**

**Vergil: Tolong tunggu dalam waktu 2 bulan(atau lebih?)untuk melanjutkan,karena kami ada ujian.**

**Nero: Kami akan secepatnya melanjutkan kalau ada waktu senggang**

**Vergil: Bentar,promosi...Linkin Park di musim panas tahun ini bikin album yang tau,beritau aku yaaaaa!Kalau punya gambarnya Mike ato Chester,beritau link-nya ya!**

**Nero+Vergil: Review,jangan flame,follow,dan TAMBAHKAN KE CERITA FAVORIT!Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!**


End file.
